Max in DeathNoteland
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Max is a fan of Death Note. Zagorne is a wish who wants to be wished on. What happens when Max wishes to go into the Death Note world? A story of how one wish can change a person for the rest of their lives. There is one problem... L & Kira both fall in love with her. LxOCxLight. Image is a picture of Max
1. Max

A/N: I wanted to do this story for awhile and take note of this before reading: When a paragraph mainly surrounds Max (The OC/main character.) She is female and if a paragraph mainly surrounds L or somoene else she is male.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any anime mentioned. But I do own Max and any other OC's.

A little wish wanted to be wished on so badly. When a wish doesn't get wished on or if it doesn't come true a wish will become very sad. This is how that little wish will change one person's life.

"Oh my... What is this feeling? I hate this feeling. Wait somebody's going to wish on me, VERY SOON TOO! Time to get started." The wish said. Meanwhile in the apartment below the wish, 14 year old Max was about to make a wish.

"HEY MAX! When can we start Special Anime Night?" Max's best freind Rachel asked. Once a week Max, Rachel, and some other friends would get together and watch Ouran High School Host Club, Sailor Moon, Death Note and some other anime.

"I thought that was tommorow?" Max asked holding her pet rabbit Jingles who crawled Max's red baseball cap which she uses to hide her hair because she doesn't like it.  
Rachel and the others shrugged and left. Max looked out the window saw a star and made a wish.

'I wish I could go to the world of Death Note and have L & Near working on the case together.' (Meaning: L living but Near stays in the plot.) Max thought. After that the room turned white the only person there besides Max was a young boy with black hair, red eyes, and he was wearing black pajamas. The boy looked about 5 or 6 years old. Max looked around for any sign of her bedroom.

"Hello my name is Zagorne (Zah-goren) can we start p,laying now?" Zagorne said. Zagorne turned and ran, Max ran after Zagorne. Zagorne stopped at a blue door and walked right through it Max opend the door and walked into a street full of people. Zagorne smiled and vanished.  
Max was so confused she didn't know what to do. Max looked at a mirror SHE WAS NOW 19! Max didn't get it and then realized what happend.

"Jingles, I don't think we're in Georgia anymore." Max said. Max had read fanfictions where a person gets sucked into an anime but never thought it would happen to her. Max felt tired so she just laid down not caring if people stared and just fell asleep.

L was walking around after being told to go outside for once by Watari when he saw a group of people watching something. L thought it was one of those things where a monkey does tricks for money but nobody was laughing so L took a look at it. L got past some people when he saw a boy about 18 or 19 years old, the boy had a black T-shirt, greyis shorts that went past his knees, he had a red baseball cap on and a rabbit crawled out of it. The crowd loved the rabbit but L noticed the boys feet, he only had socks on them.

'He's cute." L thought. The ccrowd then started wondering how he ended up sleeping in the streets.

"Maybe he's homeless." One man said.

"Maybe he's dead." A woman said.

"He can't be he's breathing." A child said.

"Don't mind him I'll take good care of him." L said without thinking. Now L found himself picking up the boy and the rabbit and carrying him over his shoulder.

A few days later...

Max woke up from being asleep too long and rubbed her eyes hoping the thing with Zagorne was a dream. Max saw Jingles in a cage and the fact that the room was white instead of blue of and purple meant Max was not home.  
Max walked up and saw a note on the dresser.

Dear Boy,  
I've taken you here because you were sleeping in the streets and it was hard to just watch. My name is Ryuzaki and when you wake up knock on the door 3 times.  
I hope you help me with something important.

-Ryuzaki.

Max couldn't believe it. Not only had L sort of kidnapped her, but L thinks she's a boy. Max decieded to play along with L for awhile. Max unlocked Jingles and knocked on the door 3 times. 


	2. Bandages

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I do own Max and any other OC's

RECAP: 14 year old Max and Jingles the rabbit were sucked into the Death Note world by Zagorne, a young wish. L found Max who for some unknown reason turned 19 years old and L came to the conclusion that Max was male.

L heard the door get knocked on 3 times. L smiled happily and bit into his cake.

'Finnaly.' L thought. "I want you to meet somebody." L said. L unlocked the door and saw the boy he found holding the rabbit.  
L lost control of his actions and found himself hugging the boy.

Max was stunned when L hugged her. 'What the heck is wrong with him?' Max thought. Max pushed L off and stroked the rabbit and looked up at the insonamiac staring at her. Max took a step backwards and L took a step foreward. Max then shudderd at that.

"I'm Ryuzaki and you are?" L asked. Max looked at him.

"Max." Max said. L then grabbed Max's arm and pulled her out of the room. Max cringed in pain due to burn marks she got from when she dropped a candle and set her grandmother's house on fire. L noticed the pain right away.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" L asked concerned. Max knew L noticed the bandages on her arm snd leg but the pain came from the bandages that were all over her chest Max clutched her chest being careful not to rip the bandages off and L understood. Before Max knew it L lifted up her shirt and looked at the bandages. Max blushed in embarassment at L lifting her shirt up. Max just got up and walked away from him.

later...

Max played around with Jingles and L walked in without knocking. Max sat up.

"RYUZAKI WHAT IF I WAS NAKED!?" Max shouted at him. L blushed and frowned.

"Were you going to take off your clothes?" L said. Max scowled at him.

"NO!" Max shouted. L sat in his usual position and looked at her.

"I'm going to ask you some questions if you don't mind." L said. Max then realized L might suspect her.

"Just do it quickly." Max said. L then smiled.

"Do you like Kira?"

"Maybe."

"Do you hate being bored?"

"Who doesn't."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 4th."

"How much do you remember before meeting me?"

"Just what I told you."

"So all you remember is your date of birth, your age and that your name is Max." L said.

"Yes." Max said. L looked at Max and only said one thing.

"10%" L said. Max already knew what it meant and fainted.

A few days later...

"Kira thank you for your reply I will do exactly as you say." Misa as Kira said. Max watched the Kira video and sighed because Max never liked this part but decieded because she had nothing else to do. "I don't think you have the eyes but don't worry I would never try to kill you." Misa said. Light froze up at that mention and Max decieded to act confused.

"What are 'the eyes'?" Max asked.

"I think it's a super secret code." Matsuda said and Max just shrugged.

"I really want to meet you and when we do we can confirm ourselves by show our shinigami to eachother." Misa said. Max then counted the seconds backwards in her head and got a convinving scared look on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" L and Max screamed in unison. L fell out of his chair and Max ran out of the room. Max then locked the door to her room just in case somebody came to check on her.


	3. Max meets Near

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those who want Near, Mello and/or Matt to show up that will happen in a later chapter but they are minor characters in this chapter. This chapter has POV.

Discliamer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

Light's POV

I walked toward the room where that boy went (Max). I knocked on the door and the boy opend the door slowly. I walked inside and sat on his bed he sat next to me.  
He looked like a girl his girly face made me blush. I think this is the first time I fall in love at first sight and it's with a boy.

"Why did you run away?" I asked with a concerned voice. He looked at me with tears running down his cheeks making me blush even more.

"I'm scared of creatures like shinigami." The boy said. I held him close to me. I then realized I didnn't know his name.

"What's your name? You may already know this but I'm Light Yagami." I said. He paused for a minute and looked at me.

"Maxwell Carters but you can call me Max." Max said. Ryuk started to laugh at Max and I glared at him.

L's POV

I was on my laptop and talking to some people I knew before I started this case. I was currently talking to a 12 year old boy who I had found a few years ago I even picked his alias after hearing his real name. I told him about Max.

"He sounds nice L can I meet him?" The boy, Near asked me. I went to find Max and saw something horrible. Max and Light had fallen asleep and they were resring on top of eachother.  
I woke Max up and introduced him to Near they appeard to like eachother. I then let Light go home and continued to talk to Near.

"Near, are Matt & Mello still being mean to you? You look like someone pressed you to the ground for at least an hour." I asked Near.

"Their still being the rude boys you know and love L. But Matt shows empathy once in a while." Near said. I sighed in relif of Matt starting to be nice. Near had a rough time when they first met, they often pulled his hair and stole his toys.

Zagorne's POV

I was watching the whole thing from my home. I laughed as L and Lihgt both appeard to have fallen in love with Max and Ryuk was the only one aware of Max's gender. I knew stuff like this always needs to have a kidnapping involved but I can't let it be Sayu Yagami, I never liked seeing harm come to a girl. I looked into the real world and saw a young boy around Max's age and he also liked Death Note... And he was on Kira's side. I'll save him for after Light loses the notebook.

Max's POV

After my chat with Near I went back to bed. I dreamed of L and Light in a bright white room. They had their handcuffs on but they seemd to lead to me.  
I realized they weren't attached to eachoter, they were attached to me. They wanted to go in a diffrent direction and they kept dragging me along in either way hurting my arms. I tried to stop them but it was like they could'nt hear me.

"STOP!" I shouted waking up. It was the morning and L was sitting in front of my bed with his thumb to his lip. I screamed.

"Are you OK Max? You woke up yelling stop. I noticed something wierd in your movement a few minutes ago so I was sitting her for 2 minutes." L said. I waited to calm down before getting out of bed with L following me.

A/N: Another chapter done. Anyways Near appeard in this chapter. And Zagorne is going to have this new guy kidnap somebody after Light loses his memory who will it be? Are L's successors in danger? Will L or Light find out Max's secret? Will I ever stop rambling? Find out in the next chapter of, Max in DeathNoteland 


	4. Max's talk with Misa

A/N: Chapter 4. Because when I was thinking of this story and I couldn't find a way to make Max fit in with the episodes 13 and 14 this takes place in episode 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do oqn Max and any other OC's.

Max was sitting on the bench next to L and almost felt like falling asleep when Light and Takada came.

"HEY LIGHT! How's it going?" L asked. Max ran up and hugged Light; making him blush. Takada looked at the two of them.

"Light, aren't we dating?" Takada asked. Max looked at her.

"I think of Light as a brother." Max said. Takada nodded and Light and Max walked towards L.

"That hug came out of nowhere, Max." L said with an upset tone. Max shrugged. Light and L talked and then L got up.

"Shall we get some cake." L asked.

"YES PLEASE!" Max shouted. L got his shoes on and started walking.

"Oh good i'm craving shortcake." L said. Max knew who was coming next.

"LIGHT! I HAD A PHOTOSHOOT NEARBY SO I THOUGHT I'D COME BY!" Misa shouted.

'Misa, you idiot.' Light thought. Misa walked up to the three of them.

"Light, are these friends of yours? I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend." Misa said.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." L said. Max then stood up with pride.

"Maxwell Carters in the flesh." Max said. Misa cocked her head.

"Hideki Ryuga and Maxwell Carters?" Misa asked confused. Light then walked in front of them.

"Yep, one of them has the exact same first AND last name of that famous idol." Light said.

'but there diffrent from the names I'm seeing.' Misa thought.

'Ryuga, coming today was a bad mistake.." Light thought when he saw Max laughing. 'Why is he laughing? Did Max find out about Misa? If Max suspects Misa is the 2nd Kira I may have to...' Light was about to finish but Max talked.

"Light, your very lucky I've been a fan of Misa for a very long time." Max said. Misa then hugged Max.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MAX!" Misa shouted. And that crowd of people showed up and Max saw as L took her phone. "NO WAY SOMEBODY JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!"  
Misa shouted. L got that expression on his face.

"THIS AN OUTRAGE! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I will find who did this." L said. Max then jumped next to him.

"Me too." Max said.

"Ryuga, Maxwell you guys are so funny." Misa said. Misa then left.

"Max, why don't you go get some cake." L said. Max then left.

A/N: This chapter is done. And if you were wondering when Light saw Max laughing he was considering killing her but don't worry as seen in the last chapter Light is already in love with her. And you know in the anime when people take on diffrent hair coluers when they think, Max's couler would be aquamarine. 


	5. Max's Confinement

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

Later...

Max walked up to L to see him with his usual expression.

"Ryuzaki, I may be Kira." Max said. L's eyes widend with horror he grabbed her body and shook her.

"MAX, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I'M ALMOST PRETTY SURE YOUR NOT KIRA!" L shouted. Everyone was shocked L shouted.

"But what if I am, I can barley remember anything except some personal stuff, I'm even a fan of Misa Amane, a suspect of being the second Kira." Max said. The last part wasn't a lie, Misa was one of Max's favorite characters.

"Wait Max, I'm a fan of Misa-Misa too. and sometimes I forget some stuff that's not so important but killing somebody might be in your memeory forever." Matsuda said. L then stuck some candy in his mouth.

"When I first talked to Max I asked him some questions, Max never mentiond killing somebody but I don't think Kira would only mention it if ti was an accident." L said before slapping himself for making Max look more like Kira. Max grabbed L's arm making him blush.

"Ryuzaki, I think you better lock me up for awhile to be sure who's correct." Max said. L frowned.

"Fine, but only to prove I'm right. And if you want to be let out or if you are in a bad condition or if I assume you are in a bad condition, I will let you out no matter what you say to me." L said. Max nodded and L gave Max some clothes that looked alot like Near's. "I also ask you change into these." L said. Max then went into another room and changed the clothes were a little too big and revealed her shoulders and collarbone. When Max walked out L got a nosebleed in 5 seconds and Max, oblivious of why he was bleeding, gave him a tissue.

"Hey Matsuda, I need you to take care of my rabbit for me." Max said.

"YAY! I LOVE BUNNIES! Did I say that out loud?" Matsuda said as L took Max away.

7 days later...

Max was handcuffed and in a sitting position and looked at the camerea.

"Ryuzaki, are the killings continuing?" Max asked.

"No, not since, you, Misa Amane, and Light Yagami went into confinement." L said sadly.

"I guess it's only a matter of time before either Light or I is confirmed as Kira." Max said with a smirk on her face.

The next day...

"Max, Light Yagami has heard about you being in confinement and demanded you be let out, he really likes you." L said. The last few words almost made Max throw up.  



	6. Group

A/N: Max gets released in this chapter and we will meet some new OC's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

Confinement: Day 16 Light's POV

This is so... BORING! Why did I ask to go in here again? I guess I'm going crazy. Ryuzaki then talked to me.

"Light, just confess and I will let Max go." Ryuzaki said. I glared.

"I AM NOT KIRA! I WOULD NEVER MURDER SOMEBODY AND YOU KNOW IT!" I shouted.

"Don't make this harder then it is, Light." Ryuzaki said.

Max's POV

I don't know how long I can handle this. As much as I want to get out of here I have to make sure I'm in here long enpugh to make my precentage drop.

"Max, you don't look good are you alright?" L asked concerned. I looked up and put a fake smile on.

"Yep, better then ever." I said. I actually felt horrible but I knew that if I told L he would let me out and I really need to stay in here as long as Light and Misa.

"Max, don't lie to me you look horrible." L said. I sighed.

"Fine, I think I'm sick." I said. Right after I said that I coughed really loudly.

L's POV

I had Watari check Max's tempreture and he had a fever so I let him out. I once rememberd B getting a fever and he could barley do anything. Max appeard to be handeling it better then Beyond did.

Meanwhile...

No POV

A group of people were sitting in a circle and the youngest male spoke.

"So, when is Kira getting here again?" He asked. The only woman spoke up.

"Kira comes when he wants so be quiet, Xavier." The woman said. Xavier sighed. A person then came out.

"I am Kira, nice meeting you." Kira said. Xavier shiverd, Kira looked so close to his age it was scary.

'I guess being a killer has no age restriction.' Xavier thought.  



	7. Nate River

Disclaimer: I only own Max and any other OC's.  
-

Max took her hat off when she was alone so she could brush it. L walked in before she could put it on. L blushed rapidly as Max got closer to him.

"Sorry for being a girl." Max said. Light and the others found out a minute later. L then snapped out of his daze.

"Matsuda has found a young boy close to Kira and brought him here not long ago." L said. Max thne noticed in the far corner a young boy around 14 or 15 years old tied to a chair with his hands tied behind him. "I had Watari send a picture of him to the group he is in and ask that in exchange for the boy we have Kira's name and face." L said.

"What do we do with him until then?" Light asked. Max shrugged.

A few days later...

Watari sent a box up to L. L saw a disc in it L played it to see the word Kira on screen.

"L, I am not happy you kidnapped Xavier in hopes of my identidy. But Xavier is important to the group so does a hostage trade sound good for you? So heres how it's going to work: Xavier for Nate River." Kira said. Only L and Max were aware of who that name belonged too. "I figured that since you took someone important important from me away it was only right to take away somebody important from you. Since your the worlds greatest detective it would be stupid to ask you not to call the cops. If I suspect anything goes wrong in the plans I've made for the trade I will kill each of your successors one by one starting of course with you and the person I have hostage. I will meet you at Daikokou peir at the warehouse known as the Yellow Box on August 24th." Kira said. L's eyes were wide with horror.

"L, is Nate River the person I talked on video chat with?" Max asked. L nodded.

Meanwhile...

The group who kidnapped Near was in their circle.

"Who knew kidnapping a little albino would be so hard?" One man asked. The woman glared.

"At least we went after him and not that ugly blonde or his red headed sidekick." The woman said. Everyone then nodded.

"We can't even touch a hair on his head. The only people who are aware of this trade are us, L, and the people who were with L. If this kid dies we will never get Xavier back." Kira said. Near sighed in relif.

At Whammy's House...

Mello had been asked to find out why Near and Matt were late coming home. Mello looked around for 2 minutes to see Matt barley moving in fear.

"What happend, Matt?" Mello asked. Matt turned around.

"Some people kidnapped Near and it happend right in front of me, Mello." Matt said. Mello's eyes widend with horror.

"Matt, we have to tell Roger and warn the other children." Mello said.  
-

A/N: Sorry this is short. 


	8. Max's feelings for L

A/N: The L and Light fight is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Days until trade: 22.

"Man, this is gotta be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa said. Max was with the three and L and Light had made her sit next to them.

"Why do I have to be here?" Max asked boredly.

"So me being here isn't awkward. In other words your my date." L said. Max sighed and Light glared at the word date. "Are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L asked.

"Cake makes you fat. I'm not going to eat any." Misa said.

"Actually, I learned you don't gain weight if you burn calories by using your brain." L said. Misa got mad.

"OH, NOW YOUR CALLING ME STUPID! Fine I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you and your girlfriend leave me and Light alone." Misa said. L's face turned pink when Misa called Max his girlfriend.

"Ryuzaki is not my boyfriend. And there are cameras in here so leaving won't matter." Max said. L frowned.

"So your feelings for me are not romantic, Max?" L asked. Max nodded and L looked more depressed then he did before.

"Well I'll close the curtains and turn the lights off." Misa said smirking.

"We have infared cameras too." L said. Misa glared and L took the slice of cake.

"Whats wrong with you? You seem upset." Light said. L took a bite of the cake.

"Your right, actually I'm depressed." L said. Max looked at him.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Well, I am depressed because neither Light, Misa, or Max has been proven to be Kira. And of course Kira can control people's actions so one of you could've been controled by him."

"If that's true then Misa, Max or me was Kira while we were being controlled." Light said. L nodded.

"It seems that Kira can just make someone do what he wants then just throw them out so we won't be able to tell who's the real one or being manipulated." Max said. L then put his finger to his mouth.

"Max is right. By chasing Kira so despretly we will just put our lives in danger. It's just a waste of time." L said depressed. L didn't mention that he was also depressed because Max said she didn't have romantic feelings towards him. Light stood up.

"Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Huh?" L said looking up at Light. Light then punched L and Max somehow got flung across the room and landed next to a piece of cake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HH!" Misa screamed and ended up stepping on the cake. "EEEWWW." Misa said. L got a concerned look on his face.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" L asked. Max stood up.

"Talking to food is not cute." Max said. What Max didn't know was that L was talking to her.

"That's enough, you don't feel like doing anything." Light said. Max knew if Rachel was watching this she would be totally glued.

"Calm down, Light." Max said. Light looked at her.

"I will not calm down, Max. Ryuzaki is depressed all because he was wrong and he is completely forgetting his successor was kidnapped by Kira." Light said. Max backed away slowly.

"Sorry." Max said.

A/N: It's almost time for me to go to bed so I'll leave what happens next to your imagination. 


	9. Poor Near

A/N: OK so I guess some of you wanted the fight between L and Light to be longer. So this continues from last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sorry." Max said. Light picked L up.

"Other then what I told her. What was the point of putting me, Max, and Misa behind bars?" Light asked angerly.

"I understand but." L said and kicked Light.

"LIGHT!" Max shouted.

"An eye for an eye my friend." L said finishing his sentence. The chain then dragged L along with Light and they fell on the couch knocking it over.

"OK DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! CALM DOWN!" Max shouted. L looked at her.

"Max, I'm just trying to make Light understand that I'm upset because my theory was wrong the whole time." L said. Max sighed.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Max thought. Max then kissed L to shut him up. L's face turned red and he fainted.

"Well thats one way to stop them." Matsuda said.

"And you don't have romantic feelings for him?" Misa asked confused. Max nodded.

Days until trade: 19

L's phone rang and it said it was from Near.

"IT'S GOTTA BE THE KIDNAPPERS!" Light shouted. L answerd the phone.

"What do you want?" L asked.

"The hostage has requested to talk to you and we can't shut him up until he does." Kira said. L heard someone say something to Near.

"Near?" L asked.

"L... please... save me." Near said.

"Hold on for a minute, Near." L said before putting the phone on speaker so evryone could hear. "Don't worry we're going to save you soon. Just wait 19 days." L said.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! I WANT TO GET OUT NOW! I tried my best to stay brave, even when they stripped me naked." Near said. L felt like crying.

"Near, why did they make you remove your clothes?" L asked.

"To make sure a tracking device isn't on my clothes or something. Please save me, I DON'T WANT TO MISS MY BIRTHDAY!" Near shouted. L then realized that Near's 13th birthday was the day of the trade.

"It will be OK Near. Just do what I told you." L said.

(Flashback)

"What if one of us is in a situation thats really scary?" 9 year old Mello asked.

"Just stay calm and don't let your emotions get the better of you. Got it?" L asked. 9 year old Mello and Matt, and 8 year old Near nodded.

(Present Time)

"OK." Near said. The kidnappers then hung up before Near could say goodbye.

"At least we know he's still alive." Light said. L sighed and ate some cake. 


	10. Zagorne has a sister?

Discalimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Max and any other OC's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Days until trade: 18

Max was feeding Jingles when Misa came in.

"Hi Misa, what do you want?" Max asked. Misa frowned

"Do you know what Light's feelings for you are?" Misa asked.

"No." Max said.

"Light has been talking about how cute you are all day. It makes me sad." Misa said sadly. Max stood up to comfort Misa.

"It's OK. Light just found out I'm a girl so he's just getting used to it." Max said. Misa smiled.

"Oh that makes sense." Misa said. Max smiled back.

With Zagorne...

Zagorne smiled at what he was seeing, This adventure was getting more intresting. Suddenly, the little wish felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see his twin sister, Avan, standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" Avan asked. Zagorne stood up.

"You wouldn't understand. People wish on you all the time." Zagorne said. Avan put a hand on his head. All though they were twins, the two looked complteley diffrent. Zagorne had black hair, and Avan had white hair. Zagorne had red eyes, and Avan had blue eyes. Avan also wore a white dress, making a diffrence to Zagorne's black pajamas. Avan ran her hand through her brothers hair.

"Zagorne, you are as reckless as ever." Avan said.

Meanwhile with L, Light, and Max...

L was still going through Near's words, when Max came in.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki? Are you still depressed?" Max asked.

"No, I'm just concerned for Near. The only other time he shouted was when he was running from the killer who took the lives of his parents and brother." L said. Max frowned.

"It will get better. They can't get Xavier back without Near, so they can't kill him." Max said. L looked at Max. He felt he had to tell her about when she kissed him a few days ago.

"Max, when you kissed me a few days ago, that was the very first kiss I ever got from a girl. And for some reason, I'm gald it was you." L said with honesty. Max blushed when he said that.

"Oh, well your the very first boy I ever kissed, so I guess we both had our first kiss a few days ago." Max said with honesty as well. L blushed and Light felt mad. Max turned to leave. And when she was gone, Light slapped L in the face.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! MAX WASTED HER FIRST ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Light shouted. L rubbed his cheek.

"Light, are you jealous?" L asked. Light's face turned red, he worried he might let out his feelings for Max by accident.

"NO! I'M JUST SHOCKED AND THAT'S IT!" Light shouted. Matsuda and Misa then walked in.

"What happend?" Matsuda asked. L just said Light's hand fell asleep and Matsuda said L had visitors. Mello and Matt walked in.

"Hey L, we want to know how the whole Near thing is going." Matt said.

"I received a phone call from Near yesterday. He appears to have snapped." L said. Mello frowned.

"And I missed it. The day Near screams in pain." Mello said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: So.. Sorry for the wait. I got into the creepypasta fandom and I ended up caught in WAY to much stuff with Jeff the Killer, BEN, Jane the Killer, BRVR, and some other people. And I got a PM yesterday where someone actually asked to adopt this story. So it came to my attention that some of you actually like this story so much, that some of you created your own endings. This story, and all of my others, are NOT up for adoption. So don't get any ideas. 


End file.
